The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Beny's Plan". Plot (When the Amigos are leaving Cape Adare, the laptop screen goes to green when the camera is moving back to Beny headquarters) *Beny: Guys, we have a plan. I'm going to stop the fur emperor penguin for what he did to the fishes. *Penguin Capturer #1: What's his name? *Beny: You'll find out. Ever since i captured the chick's dad, he look more like him. The Adelie Penguin. *Worker: But what are we gonna do? *Penguin Capturer #2: Yeah, anything you like? *Beny: I don't know, we're going to destroy the emperor penguin's home and send a iceberg to block it. The fishes will be ours. *Lilly: But Beny? The overfishing term was banned 10 days ago. *Beny: No. I'm going to bring it back in order to capture more fishes than ever. I know, i'm going to kill the fur emperor penguin for stealing our fish. Let's watch this video on how this adelie penguin with hair discover that name. (Beny press play on the video with the aliens dancing to the Emperor Penguins with Mumble and The Amigos when the guy with his camera slips without his camera falling) *Beny: *pause the video. What kind of guy he is? He slip over and everyone continue to dance. That fur emperor penguin is gonna pay for stealing the fishes. *Lilly: Beny, you don't have to do this. These fishes belong to the penguins and everyone need their own habitat. *Beny: Leave me alone Lilly and i'm showing his reveal name *resumes clip* (Ramón with his ice stick put on the snow to write the name "MUMBLE" as everyone cheer for Ramón and the video ended) *Beny: Mumble is the fur emperor penguin's name. Ah, and that adélie penguin is going to pay. This is my plan to work. *Lilly: I know and i want to discover his appearance to the fur emperor penguin. *Beny: The fur emperor penguin. Not at my watch, i will make plans to capture this penguin next. (The Amigos arrives at Adélie Valley, a snow foggy place which is Rimon's old home) *Ramón: *cough* Tamón, *cough* i wish you were here. *Raul: We're here at Adélie Valley. *Rinaldo: There's no people around? *Ramón: It's just fog. It's a land of valley, with sea and a fjord. *Rinaldo: And there adélie penguins like us. *Nestor: We will watch and learn to find Estevan. *Lombardo: And Elian too! *Rinaldo: Who cares about Elian. *Ramón: Rinaldo, shut up and we have to go now. *Rinaldo: Not again. *Raul: It seems that the land has cracked in a few years for now. (On their journey, they are in a crowd of Adelie Penguins in the land of ice and snow. The Amigos went to a place that resembles their cave home.) *Ramón: Hey. Who stole our home? *Raul: Ramón, we just arrived here. Is there another cave like this? *Rinaldo: No. We have to block it now before it's too late. *???: *come out of her cave* Who is trying to block my home when you steal it? *Nestor: We didn't steal the home. *Ramón: Not us. *Lombardo: We didn't do anything wrong. *Rinaldo: It's our home, Amigos Cave and they stole it by moving it here. *???: They didn't stole it, i created it with my husband named Tamón. *Ramón: Tamón? Tamón is your husband? *???: Yes. Me and Tamón have been around for years until a penguin capturer caught him back at Cape Adare. *Raul: We met Xever there to learn the answers from Rimon. *???: Rimon. He now have a son named Ramón. *Ramón: He is my son? Then who are you? *???: I'm now a grandma. I have been taking care of my home for years. *Ramón: Grandma? Is that you? *???: Yes, it's me Mendi. *Raul: A Men Dee? *Mendi: No. Men-di. M-E-N-D-I. Mendi. That's my name. *Ramón: *recognize his grandmother* MENDI! *hug his grandmother* *Mendi: Oh Ramón. You're back. *Rinaldo: What that? *Raul: Ramón has a grandmother that is not capture by a human. *Lombardo: You believe this Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: Yes. That's true, but his grandfather was capture for many years before we were born. *Ramón: *stop huging his grandmother* I miss you alot. *Mendi: I miss you too but your grandfather is not here. *Ramón: What? He's gone forever? *Mendi: No, your father told me back when he was a chick, your grandfather was capture by an alien. Lovelace have his senses and reveal the alien's name to be Beny. *Ramón: Who's Beny? *Lombardo: The Tallboy grandfather? *Mendi: No, not that tallboy, he's a penguin capturer and we need to stop him. *Ramón: That's impossible and why would he get captured on a net? *Mendi: Because, he was far away from Cape Adare and we're not allowed to go there anymore. *Ramón: Sad. *Raul: I wish Tamón comes back. *Rinaldo: Can i go to your house now? *Mendi: Sure and come on Amigos, i'm gonna show you the things i have. *Raul: Ooh. *Nestor: Is there fishes? *Mendi: No. *Lombardo: Is there ladies? *Mendi: No. I didn't invite people. Only you. *Ramón: I wish Tallboy was here. *Mendi: Enough with that Tallboy joke. Let's go inside. *Rinaldo: Come on guys. (Inside section of Tamón's Ice Cave, the Amigos are in the living like-room place) *Raul: Whoa, and what is this place? *Mendi: This is my home and welcome to Tamón's Ice Cave. This is where you can sleep, play and cook. *Ramón: We live on the ice and we don't cook food. *Mendi: Ramón, we cook fish, not just like any other food we have. *Ramón: Krill? shrimp? squid? *Mendi: No. I catch fish and send them here. *Ramón: But why is everything has fishes in it? *Mendi: Because, it's my kitchen. *Raul: Yeah Ramón and you have to know it. *Ramón: Thanks Raul. Thanks-a-lot. *Rinaldo: Ramón, you are not the king of everything. *Lombardo: Raul, you are the best amigo in the Amigos group history. *Raul: Thanks. *Ramón: But i deserve it. *Rinaldo: Not you Ramón. *Nestor: Guys, stop fighting we already had enough. *Lombardo: What is wrong with this place? *Ramón: Nothing. *Mendi: Did anyone hear that sound? *Ramón: Uh...fire? *Rinaldo: It's your fish soup! *Mendi: Oh my. Fish soup is ready for everyone! *The Amigos: But You Got It! *Mendi: Okay, in my stove, i gotta turn the heat off. *turn the temperature to off* *Rinaldo: Done? *Mendi: Yes. Have a seat. (The Amigos have a seat in the ice table) *Ramón: Waiting and waiting. *Raul: For the soup to come. *Mendi: It's there. *put the soup on the table* *Rinaldo: It's Family Nights. Right? *Ramón: But it not night time. We were walking for 30 minutes and get here on time. *Raul: I think it 10 minutes. We don't have a timer. *Mendi: Sadly, we don't have a timer. We have a special soup for you guys. *Nestor: Cool. *Rinaldo: What is it? *Mendi: It's fish soup. It has water, Camellia sinensis from the drink tea, and cooked fish. *Ramón: Cool. *Nestor: Hey. Where's the bowls? *Mendi: Don't worry. I'm coming. *get the bowls and put them on the table* *Ramón: Let's serve. *Rinaldo: What kind of soup is this?. *Mendi: Fish Soup. I made it for all of you. *Rinaldo: Cool. I'm not ready to eat. *Raul: What? *Mendi: Try it. You will like it. *Nestor: I will give the soup to everyone. *Rinaldo: Oh no. *Lombardo: Oh yes. *Rinaldo: This is worst than elementary school. *Ramón: Rinaldo, you're not at school anymore. You're an adult. *Rinaldo: I know. *Nestor: Done. That would make a good chef. *Mendi: Can you try it now Rinaldo? Rinaldo: Okay. *sips* the soup taste amazing! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mendi: Yay for Rinaldo. *Ramón: Awesome man and your the best bro. *Raul: You finally taste it. *Nestor: Good job. *Lombardo: Now you can drink it all you want. *Rinaldo Yes. We have the spoons too. Made in wood. *Mendi: Bravo! Bravo! That was fantastic. I'm going to tell Lovelace that you drink the best soup i made. *Ramón: But he didn't try the fish. *Rinaldo: I ate them already and it's taste good. *Ramón: That fast? *Rinaldo: Yeah. Feels like maximum soup. *Mendi: Well, my boys, i'm going to give you something that would fight the aliens. *Lombardo: We already defeated them. *Ramón: The overfishing thing is gone and we already defeated the Boss Skua for a long time. *Mendi: I know. I felt bad for your loss of your village. *Ramón: Yeah. Adélie Village is gone. *Lombardo: Now, we're going to Emperor-Land to see Mumble. *Ramón: The tallboy is waiting for us. *Mendi: Okay boys, off you go, i will give you a fish for you to eat. *The Amigos: Fish! *Mendi: It will be for Tallboy. *Ramón: Aw man. Only one. Only for him. *Mendi: That's right. Time for you guys to go. *Raul: Bye Mendi. *Ramón: Bye grandma. *Mendi: Bye Ramón, i will see you later. *Ramón: Be safe. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 4) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos